


Inhliziyo yeNgonyama

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Inhliziyo yeNgonyama

Ngalobu busuku, okokuqala, ubuthongo bakhe abuyiselanga kuye isandla sakhe.

Wazithola esehlathini elimnyama, iziqu zezihlahla ezinkulu ezimhlophe ezaziguqene ngakuye nokukhanya okubomvu okukhanyayo kudlula phakathi kwamaqabunga. Engayazi le ndawo, wahamba waqonda phambili. Akubanga nje isikhathi eside ngaphambi kokuba aqhamuke onqenqemeni lwendawo encane. Lapha, ikhululiwe ezandleni zezihlahla ezesabekayo, inyanga yayikhanya ngokugqamile. Maphakathi nesiyingi esihle somhlaba osicaba kukhona owesifazane.

Wayemi engenamandla, egeza ngamanzi okukhanya enyangeni okwaphenduka isiliva lezinwele. Ubuso bakhe babusolile futhi babheke esibhakabhakeni, amehlo akhe ecwebezela. Ngempela wayenamehlo amahle. Bacishe baba ne-violet kulokhu kukhanya okungajwayelekile.

Ugqoke ipuleti yensimbi esifubeni sakhe futhi ecijile ezingalweni zayo ezinobukhulu, kepha ubulili bakhe abuzwisiseki kumuntu obese embona. Izandla zakhe zabanjwa phambi kwakhe eduze nalapho kwakukhona amabele akhe, ukube zazibonakala. Entendeni eyodwa kwakuhlala isithombe esincane se-knight, esenziwe ngensimbi ngemininingwane ephawuleka kakhulu. Isandla saso esincane sasiphethe isihlangu, kepha isigingci sasingaqinisekile. Olunye uhlangothi lwaso lwalubanjwe ngemuva komhlane.

Ngakolunye uhlangothi uBrienne, wabamba inkemba ebabazekayo, isiliva negazi elikhazimulayo.

Akazange ambheke uJaime. Inkulumo yakhe ibingafundeki; wabuka inyanga.

Ingxenye yakhe yayingafuni ukukhuluma naye, noma ngasizathu simbe wazizwa kufanele. Wayebonakala ecishe njengeshidi lesiliva, emi lapho engenakunyakaziswa futhi ebanda. Kepha ukuziqhenya kwakhe ngesibindi ngokushesha kwanqoba ukungabaza kwakhe. WayenguBrienne kuphela, kuphela isikhulu esifanayo esake sasaba amandla akhe emaketangeni, owayekade emomotheka ngaye sengathi wayekhumbula nje ukuthi kwenziwa kanjani.

Wehla kancane, manje esebona ukuthi akagqokanga izembatho zempi, ingubo yodwa kasilika. Umoya wawunokuthula okungenampilo. Wawela amagceke ambalwa okusula ukuzoma phambi kwakhe, engakwazi ukubheka lutho ngaphandle kobuso bakhe, amehlo akhe angaqhamuki acwebezela ukukhanya kwenkanyezi. Lapho nje ethola amandla ngaphakathi kuye ukuba akhulume, izindebe zakhe zahlukana, nomsindo ophuma kuye washesha futhi wadabukisa.

"Angikwazi ukukwenza, Jaime."

Ethukile, uJaime wadonsa kanzima. Lapho ezama ukukhuluma, izwi lakhe laphoqeleka. "Yini? Awukwazi ukwenza ini?"

"Ngeke ngikwazi ukukwenza." Amehlo akhe avele aphuka ngokuzumayo ambheka. "Ngizamile, kodwa angikwazi." Izwi lakhe lalithambile, libubende.

Amehlo akhe abheke ngokujulile kuye. Waphoqa ukuthi angashisi.

Wayenekhwalithi ethandekayo ngaye engacishe ibizwe ngokuthi yinhle, kepha lapho ekugcineni ehlisa ikhanda lakhe ukuze abuke isibalo esisesandleni sakhe sobunxele, uJaime wabona ukuthi ingxenye eyodwa yobuso bakhe yayinesibazi esifihlekile. Wayebuke emehlweni futhi edidekile njengoba ebeka isandla sakhe kancane kancanyana, evumela ubudlabha obuncane obukhanyayo bumsuka ezandleni zakhe. Lapho ishaya phansi, yaphahlazeka yaba yizicucu eziyizigidi eziyimpumputhe.

UBrienne, noma yini phantom yakhe yalo mbono, wasiphakamisa kancane isandla sakhe esingenalutho wasibeka phezu kwesilika elithambile, elimhlophe ngaphezulu kwenhliziyo kaJaime. Akazange enze sinyathelo sokuhlikihla ukuthintwa kwakhe. Isandla sakhe bekungumoya ofudumele esikhunjeni sakhe.

"Uyibhubesi." Wasusa isandla sakhe futhi wabheka phansi ukubona ukuthi isithombe saleso sidalwa sasiboshwe ngegolide engubeni yakhe. Walandela isandla sakhe njengoba kwakhuphuka ukubeka umunwe ngobumnene ezindebeni zakhe ezingezansi. Nakulokhu, akazange anyakaze.

"Uyibhubesi, libhubesi lami." Izindebe zakhe zagobhoza kancane kulokho okwakungamamatheka. "Kepha awuyilo idwala. Hhayi ilangabi." Futhi ngalokho ukukhanya kwashiya amehlo akhe, futhi ukuthinta kwakhe kwaqala ukubanda.

UJaime akakaze abe nesikhathi sokuhambisa. Umunwe wakhe wahoxa futhi wabamba uthango lwenkemba ebenyezelayo, ngezandla zombili. Ngokukhala okuthuthumelayo okwakukhona ukukhala nokumemeza, waphakamisa inkemba wayifaka enhliziyweni yakhe. Lapho igazi liqala ukuzungeza nxazonke, liminyene futhi limnyama ekukhanyeni kwenyanga, insimbi emnyama yaqhuma yaba ilangabi elibomvu elivuthayo.

UJaime uvukile usemi, ubambe isifuba sakhe lapho ibanga lalihlume khona emizuzwini edlule. Wayesakuzwa ukugwazwa kwayo.

Wama ehefuzela isikhashana. Wabe esenza isinqumo. Esanqunu, wazulazula egumbini wavula umnyango wegumbi lokulala likaHoster Tully ngamandla amakhulu kangangokuba unogada owayehleli ngaphandle waye wethuka ebuthongweni. Indoda okungenani yayinomusa wokuthi ibukeke inamahloni ngokushesha.

"Bopha ihhashi lami uvuse uSer Ilyn," kuyala uJaime. "Ungatsheli muntu ama-oda akho."

"Nkosi yami?" indoda yashona phansi. "Kusehora lesibili nje ekuseni."

"Ngiphinde ungibuze futhi sizocabanga ukusetshenziswa okusha kwalowo mkhuba osasele egcekeni."

Amehlo endoda aqhakaza futhi wagebisa ikhanda. "M'lord." Waphenduka waqala phansi ehholo.

"Futhi uphathe izimpahla ezanele zokuhamba amasonto amabili. Shesha." UJaime wabuyela egumbini lokuyogqoka. "Nginohambo okufanele ngilwenze."

Wayesambona ubuso bakhe, ekhanyiswe ngumlilo obomvu othukuthele futhi esakaza izinyembezi.


End file.
